ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Kamen Rider Neo
Kamen Rider Neo is the thirtieth (twenty-first) installment of the Kamen Rider franchise. The series airs on 2020 along with TBA. It is the first and only Kamen Rider series to featuring a female Kamen Rider as a main protagonist. STORY PLOT: When young college student Seika Katsushima find herself somewhat accidentally become Kamen Rider Neo when a group of inter-dimensional monsters start to arrive and threanten to both wreck havoc and chaos in Japan in order to help revive their queen. Now, Seika must defeat them and stop them from reviving their queen with help from her brother and friends. RIDERS: Seika Katsushima/Kamen Rider Neo: The series' main protagonist and first main female Kamen Rider. A young 21(later 22)-year old college student who somewhat accidentally transform into a Kamen Rider herself where she soon use her powers to help fight against the Demos. She's sweet, gentle, kind, beautiful, brave, adventurous, and free-spirit, but somewhat both curious and a bit of a klutz at times. Tatsuki Katsushima/Kamen Rider Quantum: The series' secondly rider and Seika's brave, streetwise, noble, wise, fun-loving, and happy-go-lucky 23(later 24)-year old brother, he alaways love helping out his sister at times, even helping her of fighting the Demos. Than, when Seika was in danger, Tatsuki become Kamen Rider Quantum and save her. ALLIES: Professor Akashiba- The mysterious scientist who's the creator of both Kamen Rider Neo and Quantum's morphers. He's very mysterious and know how to be. Kennosuke "Ken" Aoki: Tatsuki's friend and Seika's love interest who's gentle, nice, loving, and somewhat curious. At one point, he become Kamen Rider Quantum after Tatsuki was badly hurt during a fight with the Demos. Minami Kanayama: Seika's best friend who's know she is Kamen Rider Neo, she always help her out at times, which can sometime bring in some risky moves at times. Atsuhiro Kawaguchi: Seika and Tatsuki's fellow classmate who's a very good listener and alaways getting his homework done at times. Yugo Sugishima: Seika and Tatsuki's fellow classmate who's GEAR, WEAPONS, & VEHICLES: Neo Changer- Neo's morpher which is a smartphone. She use it to transform, summon her bike, bring in arsenal, and other things as well. #0: Henshin- Allow her to transform. #1: Rider Kick- Allow her to use Rider Kick. #2: Sword- Allow her to summon Neo Sword. #3: Motorcyclee- Allow her to summon Neo Driver. #4: Teleport- Allow her to teleport from places to places. #5: Invisible- Allow her to turn herself invisible. #6: Disguise- Allow her to turn herself into anyone. #7: Turbo- Allow her to summon her Turbo Form. #8: Wing- Allow her to summon her Wing Form. #9: Shinobi- Allow her to summon her Shinobi Form. #10: Mermaid- Allow her to summon her Mermaid Form. #11: Super- Allow her to summon her Super Neo Form. Neo Driver- Neo's motorcycle who can transform into both a motorcycle and a copter-like cycle. Neo Sword - Neo's sword which can unleashed fire, ice, and lighting-based attacks on her enemies. Neo Forms *Turbo Form- *Wing Form- *Shinobi Form- *Mermaid Form- *Super Neo Form- Quantum Belt - Quantum's morph belt which allow to him to transform into a Kamen Rider himself. Quantum Bike- Quantim's motorcycle which can run faster in the Neo Driver itself. VILLAINS(DEMOS): Queen- The leader of the Demos and series antagonist, she's cruel, ruthless, shameless, evil, deadliest, and dangerous and was only remain in a coocoo-like state where she only need to be reawaken once the Demos gain enough fear and sadness to help her rise up. Than, when Prince was killed by the two Riders, she to start to recivce a semi-reawaken form, which can be her only downfall at times. Than upon nearly in the finale, she regain her true form and was finally defeated by Kamen Rider Neo's Super Neo Super Rider Kick. Prince- The Queen's son and prince of the Demos, he's ruthless, dangerous, deadliest, fast, cunning, and clever. He always love to find challenges and seek to fight. But, can't cause he refuse to never fight a woman. Than, after Tatsuki become a Kamen Rider himself, he start becoming his rival. Than, he was finally defeated by Neo and Quantum's Sibling Rider Fusion Kick. Commander- The Queen's commander who's Prince's bodyguard, he's always take his job very, very, VERY serious and always wanted it to get it done. Starting in the start of the second arc of the series, he was destroy by Neo and Quantum. General- The Queen's general and Prince's second bodyguard who has a secret crush on him. After Prince was destroy, she was devastation and seek revenge. She than turn herself into a werewolf/crow-like hybrid in order to seek revenge. After that, she was destroy by Neo and Quantum. Lieutenant- The Queen's lieutenant who is her brother, he always helping out her sister by using some risky missions in order to help reawaken her of gaining her true form. Than nearly the finale, he was destroy by Quantim's Super Rider Kick. Devidemos- The Demos' minions, they each wield swords, spears, blasters, bows, and axes. MOVIES & SPECIALS: Kamen Rider Neo-Heisei Generations: Neo vs. Zi-O! Kamen Rider Neo: Uprising Darkness Category:Kamen Rider Category:Tokusatsu Category:Toei Category:Toei Company Category:Billy2009